Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves
by Aaliyah684
Summary: The arrival of a Gypsy camp causes mixed reactions from the Locals. Which Summer Bay guy is about to get involved in something he shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya my name is Aaliyah, I have been reading fanfic for a few months now. I have finally decided to bite the bullet, and write my own. It is my first fanfic so please be kind. I'm pretty sure my idea is original. So have a read and let me know what you think, and whether I should continue or not! **_

Alf Stewart and John Palmer weren't impressed to say the least at the camp that had appeared over night.

"Just when you think you've got the River Boys at bay, new trouble arrives" Alf moaned as he walked towards the counter in the diner.

"Are you talking about the gypsy camp that has appeared outside the surf club?" Irene questioned curiously.

"Yes, caravan's and trucks everywhere" John interrupted "This isn't going to be good for business, never mind the up and coming elections"

-X-

Heath and some of the other River Boy's were intrigued by the new arrivals, especially the four beautiful women who were sunning themselves on the beach. The boys headed over to them boldly.

"Hello ladies" Heath grinned arrogantly. Three girls turned to face Heath and the boys.

"Hi" A blond one appeared, she was about 5 ft 9, and she had long blond curly hair that came right down her back. She was wearing a red bikini top and a short denim skirt. Heath was instantly distracted by this girl's big blue eyes. "Can I help you" she added

"Er…my name is Heath" Heath said awkwardly.

"Oh well my name is Stacia" said the blond. "This is Kerry" she added pointing at a black haired woman, "And that is Steph" she finally said as she pointed towards another blond.

"Oh yeah that's it Stace, give the weirdo your names" A voice interrupted as she barged her way to the front, Heath was distracted by the fiery red haired woman instantly.

"This is my sister Elaina" Stacia giggled at her sister's outburst. Heath just stood for a few moments. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off this beautiful woman. She was a little shorter than her sister. Her red hair was plaited down her left shoulder; she had green eyes and tanned skin. Elaina was wearing a white and red bikini.

The other River boy's had already taken it on themselves to start and get to know these beautiful women. "Would you like a picture?" Elaine spat, interrupting Heath's thoughts.

For the first time in his life Heath had nothing to say back to this woman, she had shaken him completely. He watched as she quickly picked up her towel and headed back up the beach towards the camp.

"Don't worry she's like that with everyone" Stacia smiled, she had noticed the way Heath was looking at Elaina. It was they same way all men looked at her.

_**Ok so that's all for now let me if you would like me to continue. I also have another idea for a different story which I will add later.**_

_**Here are a few ideas' I have for the next chapter-**_

_**The locals confront the leader of the gypsies!**_

_**Heath is shocked when Elaina introduces him to a little person.**_

_**The gypsy boys arrive!**_


	2. Authority Figure

The new arrivals were causing such a stir in the bay. Alf and John had been watching a group of men intimidating the Surf Club regulars. Fair play the men weren't exactly doing anything wrong, but their presence was causing an uncomfortable environment.

Apart from the obvious, Alf and John couldn't really find a valid excuse they could use to ask these men to leave. They were intentionally bothering anyone, they had all brought drinks and they were all wearing reasonable clothing. In the end John n d Alf resigned to nit picking. Both men focused hard on the group. Waiting, for just one of them to step out of line. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. One of the guys started kicking off over a spilt drink. John quickly slung out the 'troublemakers' even though both him and Alf realised they gypsy men weren't technically the ones causing trouble.

The Gypsies left without a fuss surprisingly. None of them seemed like they wanted any trouble. Well that was until they got outside, as the five men looked around, that's when they noticed them. A couple of local guys were chatting to a couple of 'their girls'. The guy that seemed to be the leader of these gypsy boys watched curiously, talking was fine but it was what the local guy did next that infuriated him. He had moved forward to kiss her. The leader stormed over to them.

"Annaleese home now" he yelled, Annaleese frowned.

"Robert we weren't doing anything wrong" Annaleese protested, as one of the other girls grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. The local guy looked extremely nervous at the arrival of these gypsies.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" the boy apologized.

"Stay away, and if you so much as breath on my sister, or any other of our girls again, you'll regret it" Robert threatened harshly.

The two local's attached Robert and the rest of his gang walk back towards the camp.

"I told you not to get involved with her Xavier" Romeo said with a sense of 'I told you so' cockiness in his voice.

-X-

Romeo and Xavier went into the surf club and explained to John and Alf what had happened. Both men were enraged by the gypsies threatening behaviour. They gathered troops and marched towards the camp. Alf, John, Miles and Elijah searched the camp for someone who looked old enough to speak to and young enough to hear the. They noticed the came was full of either children or old people. Suddenly Miles noticed a young red head sat on a deck chair leant over a bucket peeling some veggies.

"What about her?" Miles questioned, pointing at the young woman. The men cautiously approached her. She looked up at all four of them Alf was now stood at the front of the men.

"Can I help you mister?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Er…Yeh is there someone in charge of you all, I don't know a Leader or boss or something?" Alf wasn't really sure who they needed to speak to.

"You mean an authority figure" the red head smiled.

"Yeah" Alf nodded, that would be the man he thought to himself. The woman looked up and turned her head towards the caravan she was sat in front of "DA" she yelled, before turning round and carrying on with the veggies.

A tall dark haired man suddenly appeared at the door of the caravan "What is it Elaina" the man said as he looked down at the girl.

"These men want to talk to you" Elaina informed him.

"Is that right?" the man said as he came out of the caravan ad stood in front of them. "It takes one man to talk, there are four of you" the gypsy pointed out.

Alf, John, Miles and Elijah all looked at eachother; none of them knew how to respond.

"Da, quit toying with them, the man's serous" Elaina smiled at her father.

The man laughed at the men's faces "Relax, I'm just playing. My name is William O'Connor. I'm what you might call the boss round here. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Elaina bit her lip with a smile as she watched relief overwhelm Alf, John Miles and Elijah's faces. Her dad always did things like that. He enjoyed nothing more than winding people up and watching them squirm.

William led the men into his caravan "Please take a seat" he smiled. All four men were surprised by the quality of the caravan. It looked like a palace inside, it was spotlessly clean.

"We wanna discuss you residential situation. Setting up camp here isn't exactly ideal" John started.

"I thought this was public property" William replied smugly.

"Yes it is but…" John continued before being interrupted.

"Look I'm sorry if my being here is causing trouble for you gentlemen but I can assure you we are not planning on staying long, we will be out of your hair by the end of the week" William smiled. None of the men knew if he would be true to his word. But let's face it; it was the best they were going to get. None of them were happy about being in this man's company as it was. They weren't about to rock the boat by upsetting him.

William stood next to Elaina and the pair of them watched Alf, John, Miles and Elijah make a quick exit.

"Well if that's all this towns got to threaten us with I can see us sticking around for quick a while" William grinned as he rest his arm around Elain's shoulders. Elaina laughed before sitting back down and getting on with dinner.

-X-

"Well I thought that went better than expected" John sighed a sigh of relief as the men headed back towards the surf club.

"What and you think that's it, they are going to leave just like that?" Miles interrupted; he couldn't believe these two 'pillars of the community' were being so naive.

"What you don't think we've heard the last of them?" Alf questioned curiously.

Miles shook his head "I doubt it" he added.

-X-

Heath decided to take Darcy to the beach for the morning. He grinned to himself as he walked past the camp and towards the sand. He never thought he would see the day something caused more uproar than the River Boys.

As Heath and Darcy walked onto the sand he noticed the red head from yesterday, she was wearing short denim shorts and a white bikini top. He watched Elaina for a few moments, that's when he noticed the brown haired little girl she had with her, they were playing with a kite. Heath smiled as he saw Elaina and the little girl running up the beach trying to make it fly. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the kite out of the little girls hand and up the beach towards Heath. He decided to do the gentlemanly thing and ran to catch it.

"Thank you" Elaina gasped out of breath. Heath smiled "Your welcome, there you go" he said as he handed the kite back to the little girl.

Elaina blushed when she recognized Heath as the guy she shot down yesterday "You're the guy from yesterday?" she admitted. Heath just looked down at his feet and nodded. He was a little embarrassed.

"Hey listen I'm sorry for having a go at you yesterday, it wasn't really you I was mad at, you just got the brunt of it all" Elaina apologized as Heath looked up; he was now staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"Would you like me to help me build a sand castle?" Darcy's question to the little girl broke Heath's trail of thoughts instantly.

The little girl with Elaina nodded eagerly "Can I?" she said looking up at Elaina.

"Yeh course you can sweetie" Elaina smiled. Both her and Heath sat down in the sand as they watched the little girls go and play.

"I'm Darcy, what's your name" The voices said faintly.

"So is she another sister?" Heath asked curiously.

"No that's Freya, she's my daughter" Elaina's confession had shocked Heath a little. He didn't know much about gypsies but he knew if there was a kid involved there had to be a husband in there somewhere.

"I take it that's your little girl" Elaina asked interrupting Heath's thoughts.

Heath nodded "Yeah that's Darcy". Elaina smiled as she watched Heath's face beam with pride as he talked about his daughter.

"She's beautiful, she doesn't look much like you though" Elaina was watching the girls playing.

"Oh thanks" Heath laughed. Elaina realised instantly what she had said "Oh no I didn't mean…oh god I'm sorry" she giggled.

"Nah its fine, I know she doesn't look like me, she looks like her mum" Heath explained.

"Your wife" Elaina winced as she felt the words just slip out of her mouth. God how she wished she could tape it shut sometimes.

Heath just grinned at Elaina's boldness "No her mums dead"

'Shit' Elaina thought quietly to herself. God where's that bloody tape.

"We weren't together anyway, I didn't even know Darce was mine until a few months ago" Heath noticed the awkward silence his reply had caused, so he thought he had better explain.

"What about you? Is there a husband I need to be worried about" he teased as he pretended to look over his shoulder for a jealous.

"What, oh god no. in fact there isn't even a man" Elaina quickly replied. Heath looked a bit confused.

"Well…No…obviously there was a man somewhere along the line" Elaina stuttered "But he bolted when I told him I was pregnant" she added.

"That sucks" Heath felt a bit sorry for this poor young mum. In fact during their conversation he had completely forgot the fact Elaina was a gypsy. A girl he shouldn't really be hanging out with. But he couldn't help it. Elaina was like gravity pulling him towards her.

_**Ok so that's all for now, please R & R. I would really like to kno0w what you think about this? **_

_**Big thanks to Machecea95, ChipNuts, abz1 and Nikayla for your reviews. **_

_**If you have read but not reviewed please do. I would like at least 5 more reviews before I update again. The more updates I get the more chapters I will add so review, review, review **_

_**Spoilers for the next chapter-**_

_**Brax warns his brother to stay away from Elaina!**_

_**Darcy and Freya become friends.**_

_**Stacia gets involved with a local boy, how will Robert and his gang react?**_


	3. Dangerous feelings

Elaina smiled as she watched her sister eying up the local talent. "You're gonna be giving Da, a heart attack if you keep staring at boys like that" Elaina teased. Stacia hit her sister on the arm playfully.

"Shut up" Stacia giggled "Besides you stand need, I've the way you look at that surfer guy"

"What you mean Heath?" Elaina wondered exactly what her sister was getting at.

"Oh so you found out his name then?" Stacia now knew Elaina must have liked this guy. She couldn't remember the last time Elaina found out a local boys name. Well she could but Stacia decided not to go there.

"He had a daughter, Freya was playing with her on the beach, I couldn't exactly sit with him and not know his name could I" Elaina explained

"No of course not" Stacia joked, she was as bad as their dad. She also enjoyed winding people up, especially her sister. Elaina made it so easy.

Both of the sisters threw eachother a cheeky smile when they saw a couple of local guys approaching.

"Morning ladies" one of them grinned goofily causing Elaina and Stacia to giggle.

"Hi" they replied at the same time.

"We were wondering if you fancied going for a milkshake with us?" the geeky looking one asked.

"Well that depends" Elaina said as she stood up from the sand and stepped a little closer to the guys. Both of them looked a little nervous "We can't go with you if we don't know your names" she giggled.

"Oh…Er…yes how silly of me, I'm Dex and this is Casey" Dex said as he pointed at Casey.

"Hi" Casey grinned as he saluted the girls casually.

"I'm Elaina and this is my sister Stace" Elaina replied indicating who was who.

"Ok so do you want to follow me and we can go to the Diner" Dex said with his geeky charm. Stacia walked beside Dex and Elaina started to walk next to Casey.

"So Casey, what do you do in your spare time?" Elaina asked trying to make conversation; she had noticed Stacia was deep into her conversation with Dex. Talking to men never came easily to Elaina; she usually muddled her words or made herself look like a complete idiot. Mind you she had to admit talking to Heath was different, she felt instantly relaxed whenever she was around him.

"Er…I like to surf or hanging with my girlfriend Ruby" Casey replied.

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" Elaina was relieved she was glad this guy wasn't going to hit on her.

"Yeh, sorry" Casey apologized. He thought maybe Elaina would be a little disappointed. The fact she seemed relieved surprised him a little.

"Oh no you having a girlfriend works great for me, I'm not looking for anything at the moment" Elaina quickly informed the worried looking guy.

As the four of them headed up the beach they were stopped dead by an angry Robert. "What the hell do you think you're doing with these?" he spat as he looked from Casey to Dex.

"Back off Rob, we're just hanging out" it was obvious as soon as Elaina spoke she was not impressed by Robert's attitude.

"You can hang out with us" Robert snapped, Elaina pushed her way to the front of the group so she was now stood face to face with Robert.

"You don't own us Robert, so like I said before back off" Elaina had started to shout.

"Fine it's your funeral. I wouldn't like to be you two when your dad finds out what you've both been up to" Robert threatened weakly as he stomped off.

"Who was that?" Dex questioned, he looked a little worried.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just a little boy in big boots" Elaina grinned as she followed Casey, Dex and Stacia into the Diner.

-X-

Elaina sat watching her sister and Dex. She knew these boy's were more Stacia's age that her own but she had to admit she did have quite a lot in common with Casey.

Elaina spent a lot of her time babysitting her 18year old sister, but it was either that or them being followed everywhere by their dad or even worse Robert. God he was such a tool Elaina thought to herself, before returning to her conversation with Casey.

Elaina was very good at disappearing off into a world of her own during a conversation without the other person even realising she had left. Elaina was soon distracted by a familiar face. Heath had suddenly appeared at the counter with a couple of his friends. Elaina sat up in her chair and flashed Heath a smile as he looked at her. Elaina felt her heart skip a beat when she realised he was coming over.

"Hey Bro" Casey interrupted Elaina's thoughts

"You two know each other?" Elaina questioned curiously.

"Yeh, this is my brother Casey" Heath smiled. He still hadn't taken his eyes off Elaina.

Casey noticed the chemistry between the two of them. He was a little concerned. Getting involved with a Gypsy was the last thing Heath or the rest of them needed. He knew it wouldn't end well. Heath's relationships never did have happy endings.

Maybe I should have a word with Brax, Casey thought to himself as he continued to watch Elaina and Heath flirting with eachother. Casey wasn't the only one watching. Stacia had also noticed the way her sister was acting around this hot surfer guy. She too would have to have a quiet word with her big sister, before this whole situation got out of hand. Stacia could remember what happened last time Elaina got involved with a local boy.

-X-

Brax was in the middle of the lunchtime rush when Casey had called in to have that chat with his brother about Heath.

"What's up Case?" Brax said as he poured some drinks for the family sat on table 9.

"I'm a bit worried about Heath" Casey said as he sat on the stool in front of his brother.

"Can't this wait Casey I'm a bit busy" Brax exclaimed as he rushed to start another drinks order.

"Not really, I think he's about to get involved with one of the gypsies from the camp outside the surf club" Casey explained his concerns to Brax.

"Let me guess, a red head" Brax looked at his brother curiously.

Casey nodded "Have you seen him with her then?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, listen leave it with me I'll have a word" Brax said before disappearing to a table with a tray full of drinks. Brax was fully aware of the connection Heath seemed to have with this young woman, and he realised no good could possibly come from Heath hooking up with her. In fact Brax imagined Heath getting intimate with a gypsy would make things extremely difficult for all involved, and boy he wasn't wrong.

-X-

Later that afternoon Heath and Elaina had arranged to meet up with the kids. Both girls had been driving their parents mad by continuously asking if they could play together again.

Elaina and Heath watched as the girls played happily together in the sand.

"This is the first time I've seen Darcy connect with another kid, the way she has with Freya" Heath admitted as he turned to face Elaina.

"Same with Freya, she doesn't normally bother about making friends, but she can't seem to get enough of Darcy" Elaina smiled.

"Yeah I know that feeling" he sighed under his breath. Elaina couldn't help but smiled at Heath's remark, she had a feeling she knew exactly what he meant. Elaina was having trouble staying away from him as well. The fact that she knew it was wrong just made her want to do it all the more.

Elaina's thoughts were interrupted by Brax's arrival, as she looked at her watch she realised she was due home "Oh my god, I've gotta go. Thanks for this" Elaina said quickly as she rushed off up the beach, dragging a reluctant Freya behind her. Brax watched Heath; he was staring at Elaina as she walked away.

"Don't go there mate" Brax warned his younger brother. Heath threw him a glare.

"What you're seriously going to lecture me, I've got one word for you bro Charlie! You are with her and you know you shouldn't be" Heath scoffed, he couldn't believe his brother was being such a hypocrite.

"Yeh, but me and Charlie are different" Brax said "Being with Charlie isn't going to result in me getting my head caved in"

Heath hated to admit it but Brax had made a good point. Getting involved with Elaina was a seriously dangerous move. But why didn't that put him off her. Heath had no idea why he felt this way about Elaina, but for some reason he couldn't help it.

_**Wow, I wasn't expecting to get 5 reviews so quickly thanks guys. Hope this chapter is ok for you all. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Also if I get another 5 reviews I will update quicker.**_

_**Spoilers for next chapter-**_

_**Heath and Elaina go for lunch with the kids!**_

_**Elaina reveals a secret when Heath questions her about Freya's father!**_


	4. We're different!

Elaina was sat in the diner with Freya, she couldn't help noticing all the dirty looks she was getting from the locals. "Why do they keep looking at us like that mum?" Freya asked Elaina as she ate her ice cream.

"It's because we are different, honey and some people find it hard to accept some one who is different" Elaina tried to explain to her daughter.

"Heath is different too isn't he mum?" Freya's observation shock Elaina a little.

"Yes, I suppose he is" Elaina smiled to herself as she thought about Heath. Elaina's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a couple of teenagers who were messing around directly behind Freya. One of the boys pushed the other one causing him to knock into Freya's chair. Elaina stood up instinctively "Watch what your doing will you?" Elaina spat angrily.

"You got a problem gypsy?" the Teenager spat. Elaina didn't move or even flinch. She just stood firm.

"You just nearly knocked my daughter off her chair" Elaina was furious at this boy's attitude.

"Er…is there a problem here?" Irene had come over to see what was happening.

The two boys shook their heads and headed outside. "Are you alright darl?" she asked Elaina who was now stood wither arms around Freya.

Elaina nodded at Irene gratefully "Thank you" she smiled. It was nice to know there some nice people in this world. Elaina grabbed Freya's coat and guided her daughter outside. She was a little concerned when she realised the boys were waiting for her. Elaina just put her arm around Freya and started to walk quickly in the opposite direction "Aren't you even gonna say hello gypsy" the boy taunted as he started to follow me. Elaina just walked faster in the opposite direction.

"Hey tramp I'm talking to you" he shouted again.

"Who you calling tramp?" A familiar voice yelled. Elaina spun round instantly and was relieved to see Heath stood the other side of the two boys. Heath got closer to them "Well" he spat. Elaina could see the fear on both of the boy's faces as they shook there heads.

"Good, now get lost" Heath threatened, he watched the boys hurry away before turning back to face Elaina "You ok?" he asked the worried looking mum.

"Yes, thank you" she replied quickly, she still had her arm firmly around Freya's shoulders.

"Do you get that a lot?" Heath questioned her curiously, nodding towards where the boys had been stood. Elaina nodded

"Yes, people don't like us because we are different" Freya finally said with a smile "That's right isn't it mum" she added as she looked up at Elaina. Both Heath and Elaina laughed "Yes, baby that's right" Elaina smiled.

"Do you fancy a walk?" Heath suggested as he pointed towards the beach. Elaina smiled and followed him down onto the sand.

Elaina watched as Freya skipped happily off down the beach "Hey, I might have lied to you yesterday" she confessed, Heath looked slightly worried "About her dad" Elaina added. This made Heath look even more worried _Oh god she does have a husband _He thought to himself.

"He didn't bolt" Elaina started. Heath winced ready for the rest _I knew it _he thought quietly. "He doesn't even know she exists" Heath relaxed a little when he heard these words. He was relieved he didn't have to face an angry jealous husband.

"So he's not a gypsy then?" Heath questioned. Elaina shook her head.

"No he was a local boy, I met him not far from here actually just outside town, Mangrove River?" she said, Heath's face dropped.

"No way I'm from Mangrove River" He interrupted "Maybe I know him, what's his name?"

Elaina frowned and shrugged "Oh my god you don't even know his name?" Heath realised.

"You must think I'm a terrible person" Elaina added quickly when she saw Heath's reaction. Heath shook his head "No, it's not for me to judge. I'm not exactly an angel" Heath smiled.

Elaina was glad Heath was the way he was. It was nice to have someone to talk to who kind of understand what she was going through. He too was an outsider. As Elaina looked up she could see some members of the River Boys, they were surfing.

"Am I keeping you from your boys?" Elaina wondered. Heath just smiled "Nah, I can go surfing anytime, It's not often the chance crops up to rescue a damsel in distress" he teased.

As they got closer to the River Boy's Elaina froze. She had seen a ghost, it wasn't until he looked up she realised who he was. Crouched down on the sand in front of her was a man she thought looked like Freya's dad? It wasn't until she saw the tattoo on his forearm that she realised it was him…

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I have to go" Elaina said quickly as she turned and called Freya.

"Hey what's wrong?" Heath questioned as he grabbed Elaina's arm.

"Nothing I…I told my dad I would be back by now" she made some lame excuse for rushing off up the beach, dragging Freya behind her.

Elaina knew there was a possibility she could bump into Freya's father while they were in Summer Bay, but she had know idea he would be a member of Heath's gang.

_**Sorry it's not very long but I wanted to end on a cliff-hanger**_

_**Next time-**_

_**Who is Freya's dad?**_

_**John and Alf go and see William again!**_

_**Heath and Elaina get closer!**_


	5. Daddy dearest

"Mum slow down" Freya exclaimed as she ran to keep up with Elaina.

Elaina stopped when she realised she was now out of site, she crouched down to catch her breath "I'm sorry baby" she gasped.

Heath was confused by Elaina's behaviour "Ok so that was weird" he said as he turned to face Brax.

"Like I said mate don't get involved" Brax smiled as he headed up the beach.

Heath couldn't just shake it off though, for some reason he couldn't help but wonder if he'd done something to upset her.

-X-

Elaina was shocked when she heard voice behind her "Who are you hiding from?" Elaina looked round and saw Robert, oh great just what I need she thought to herself.

"I hope you're not getting involved with the locals again Elaina, you are already considered to be spoiled" Robert smirked as he grabbed her hand.

"Get off me" Elaina said as she pushed him away, Robert just shrugged it off and ran his finger down Elaina's cheek.

"You will be mine eventually Elaina" he grinned evilly; Elaina turned her head away and looked at Freya.

"Robert please, my baby girl" Elaina nodded towards Freya. Robert backed off instantly "Its ok honey me and your mum were just having a chat" Robert smiled before walking off.

Elaina grabbed Freya's hand quickly and hurried back to her caravan, her dad was sat waiting for her "Hey slow down princess" he said as she came crashing through the door.

"Sorry Da, I just didn't want to be late home to cook dinner" Elaina lied; her dad just kissed her head and went outside. Freya followed him, Freya followed her granddad everywhere.

Elaina fell onto the sofa when she saw her dad disappear. She couldn't believe she had seen him, he can't have recognized her. She thought to herself, how could she have not recognized him yesterday when she saw him talking to Heath.

-X-

Freya was sat on her granddads lap reading a story when she remembered something she had heard earlier "Granddad, what does spoiled mean?" she asked curiously. William sat up in the chair.

"Who said that?" He wondered.

"Robert said it to mummy, he said she was spoiled and would be his eventually" Freya answered innocently. This had infuriated William; no one had the right to say this about his daughter. William quickly stood up and headed inside.

"Did he call you spoiled?" He spat angrily at his daughter. Elaina just stared at him blankly "Elaina did Robert call you spoiled?"

Elaina threw Freya a look, she realised her little girl must have said something. "It really doesn't matter Da" Elaina looked at her dad.

"It matters to me" William yelled before storming out of the van. Elaina followed behind him quickly. William stormed onto the beach and in front of a whole host of Gypsies and River boys punched Robert in the face.

"DA" Elaina yelled as she tried to pull her dad away. Robert was still laid on the floor, William turned to face his daughter, but Elaina just shook her head. She couldn't believe her dad had reacted like this.

The River Boy's just stared, none of them could believe what had just happened. Brax was the only one who looked curious though. He recognised William, but couldn't remember where from.

-X-

The whole town was still talking about the previous nights antics, William's reaction had caused quite a stir.

Elaina and Stacia had taken Freya to the beach to try and get away from it all. Stacia knew there was something playing on Elaina's mind so she decided now was a good a time as any to confront her about it. "Come on Elaina spill, what's going on?" Stacia asked bluntly.

"Look I know what Da did yesterday upset you but…" Stacia hoped Elaina would tell her

"I saw Freya's dad yesterday, he's local" Elaina just blurted it out causing Stacia to choke on her take away coffee.

Before Stacia had chance to say anything else both girls saw Robert heading towards them Marvellous" Elaina exclaimed as she stood up, Stacia stood next to Elaina.

"I can't believe you went running to your daddy" Robert spat angrily

"I didn't, you were talking in front of little ears remember" Elaina reminded him, Freya was also there yesterday. Elaina raised her eyebrows and turned away before being grabbed on the arm. "Ow" she cried.

"What right have you got to walk away from me?" Robert was furious, he squeezed Elaina's arm tighter. "Let her go" Stacia tried to pull him away but another boy just grabbed her.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson" Robert said as he hit her across the face causing her to fall to the ground. A couple of the other Gypsies were sniggering at her. Robert pushed her against the sand dunes and started to climb onto her. Elaina kneed him in the groin and tried to get away again, but she was stopped dead when Robert grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards "Elaina" Stacia cried she was still being held firm by another boy.

The whole thing was interrupted by a few guys, as Elaina looked round she realised they were River Boys. Elaina and Stacia were both relieved to see the men arrive. As Elaina looked up she saw him again he reached out to help her up. As Elaina took his hand it was then the man notice the small rose tattoo on her wrist. It had all been made to him; he now knew where he had seen her before.

He had had sex with her about 7 years ago, probably the last time her and her family were in the area. It was at a party and they were both extremely drunk that's why he didn't recognise earlier, she had changed quite a bit, he thought to himself.

Elaina quickly pulled her hand away when she realised he knew who she was. The fact he was stood there staring at her kind of gave that away. "Thank you" Elaina said quickly when she realised everyone was now staring at them.

Robert and the other boys had gone by this point; even they didn't want to mess with these guys.

"Brax are we gonna get these girls home?" a voice yelled, Elaina let out a sigh of relief as Brax turned and walked away. It then suddenly hit her; the man who unknowingly got her pregnant all them years ago when she was just 16 was Heath's brother. Boy did she know how to pick them Elaina thought to herself as she looked towards her sister.

**I'm sorry but I had to do it this way All will be explained later I promise, but for now Review, Review, Review x**

**Spoilers-**

**Heath and Elaina share a moment!**

**John and Alf bite off more than they can chew when they threaten William!**


	6. In a moment

It had been a week since Elaina realised the truth about Brax. She knew he recognised her that night. And she also knew it wouldn't be long before he realised the truth about Freya.

Elaina had spent the last week begging her dad to move. However William was adamant he was staying put. Alf and John had been to see him again and this time they practically threatened him, which didn't sit well with William.

Stacia had been keeping a secret from Elaina, well she thought she had. Elaina knew fine well where Stacia kept sneaking off too. Stacia had been seeing Dex on the sly. Elaina thought it was sweet that Stacia had met a boy.

Elaina had been trying to keep away from people, well mainly Heath actually. She knew how she felt about him and didn't want to complicate things so she thought distance was the best way. She had decided to take Freya to the beach for a while, she knew Heath would be working and wouldn't be around for a while.

Freya ran straight to the sea when she got to the beach, she stripped off and ran in, Elaina smiled as she watched her daughter "Excuse me, she can't go in there, didn't you read the sign" as Elaina turned to look she saw John Palmer in front of her. He towered over her

"I'm sorry Mister, I didn't" Elaina said quickly, as she turned to call her daughter she realised Freya had disappeared "OH MY GOD FREYA" she screamed.

Suddenly out of nowhere a few river boys appeared Brax unfortunately was one of them.

"Where is she?" he said as he started to run in the direction Elaina was pointing in.

Elaina watched nervously as Brax swam towards Freya, Elaina rushed over to him when she saw him carrying her out. Relief rushed over Elaina when she heard Freya coughing and spluttering. "Oh my god, thank you" Elaina sobbed as she pulled her daughter into her arms. John had approached Elaina again.

"Is she ok, I know you people don't care about our rules but we put signs up for a reason, why don't you read them next time" John spat before turning and walking away. Elaina was sobbing, Brax leant down to put his arm around her but Elaina shrugged it away.

"I didn't know, I swear. I didn't know what the sign said" Elaina sobbed.

"You can't read can you?" Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, I've never needed to before" Elaina had calmed down a little now. She was shocked by another man's voice. As she looked up she saw it was Heath. He had come to see what all the noise was about. When he saw it was Elaina, Heath quickly rushed to help her up.

"Are you ok?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Brax and the other River's Boy's disappeared into the sea, Elaina pulled away a little. She could feel Heath's heart racing, he moved closer and kissed her lips gently.

"Oh my god, Laina are you ok?" A female voice screeched interrupting the moment. Elaina looked round and saw it was Stacia and some other girls. She looked back at Heath and smiled. She didn't know what the kiss meant, but she knew one thing Heath Braxton wasn't like any man she had ever met before. He accepted her for who she was and that meant a lot. Stacia put her arms around Elaina and Freya and led them off up the beach. Heath watched as Elaina walked away.

-X-

Elaina was still in shock after almost losing her daughter on the beach. She also couldn't shake how unnerved she felt by the fact Brax saved her. How was she going to keep her secret, when she had to see Brax everyday?

Elaina couldn't help but smile when she thought about her kiss with Heath on the beach. Her happy moment was interrupted by a voice which made Elaina's stomach sink "I heard about your little show on the beach" it spat "You kissing a local"

As Elaina turned she could see Robert leaning up against the side of her caravan "I don't know what you are talking about" Elaina said quickly as she tried to move away from him. Robert grabbed Elaina's arm tightly "I know what you did, and I mean it Elaina. If it happens again I'll make sure the River Boy has a nasty little accident. The guy who got you pregnant had a lucky escape, but if Heath Braxton sniffs around you again…" He threatened before being interrupted "Fine I get it" Elaina whispered as she pulled her arm away from Robert.

Robert grinned evilly as he watched Elaina go into her caravan.

000000000000000000000

Later that night William was surprised to see Alf and John again "I thought we made ourselves clear, you were supposed to move on weeks ago" John was trying to stand firm although he had to admit he did feel a little uneasy in his surroundings.

"No I think you'll find I told you, we would leave. But I have changed my mind. We like it here" William grinned; he could tell the men were unnerved by their surroundings.

"Well we think you've out stayed your welcome" Alf finally spoke up.

"Really, well I'm sorry you feel like that old man but…"

"You listen to me you mongrel…" Alf was furious. William moved closer to the men "Look you have got me all wrong. I would be happy to leave, but it's the youngsters who want to say, and I'm afraid I can't argue with them" William explained deviously.

"You see the thing is, the boys don't take kindly to being told what to do, and I would hate for them to act out and do any damage" William threatened "Now if you don't mind gentlemen my tea has been on the table for the last 10 minutes, and I would hate for it to spoil" William's voice was calm now. He turned and walked back into the caravan.

Alf and John were not about to kick off in the centre of a gypsy camp so the left. But they had a back up plan. They would round up the residents and go in there together.

William was a little confused when he went back inside the van, he couldn't see Elaina "Where's Elaina, I thought she was cooking tonight?" he asked Stacia curiously.

"She has gone to the surf club with Annaleese" Stacia replied quickly. She knew Annaleese had arranged to meet Xavier.

00000000000000000000

As Annaleese approached Xavier, Elaina headed straight upstairs to Angelo's; she knew Brax wasn't there because she had seen him leave. She walked slowly towards the bar. Heath was putting away some glasses "Hi" she smiled. Elaina's voice made Heath jump, causing him to bang his head on the counter "Oh my god I'm sorry" Elaina giggled as she rushed around to where Heath was stood. She put her hand on top of Heath's as he looked at Elaina he laughed a little.

"It's ok, I'll live" he grinned, before standing up. Elaina moved her hadn't away from Heath's head "What are you doing here?" Heath looked to see if there was anyone with her.

"It's ok, I'm on my own I wanted to give you this" Elaina whispered as she moved forwards and grabbed Heath's t-shirt. She pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately, Heath responded instantly, he moved his hands to the small of her waist and pulled her even closer.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before they both stopped for air; Heath had a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you grinning like that for?" Elaina giggled.

"I've been waiting to do that since the moment I met you" Heath said as he pulled her towards him for another kiss.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, hope this is ok please review and let me know what you think.**

**Spoilers-**

**Heath and Elaina go on a secret date!**

**A local girl is attacked, is Robert really to blame?**

**Alf and John are enraged as William organises a bare knuckle boxing match, who's fighting?**


	7. Date night!

Elaina was 23 years old and sneaking around like a school girl. She had arranged to meet Heath on the main road. He was going to pick her up and take her somewhere.

Elaina flinched as she saw Heath's Ute pull up; Heath opened the door she could get in. Elaina greeted him with a quick peck. "So where are we going?" Elaina asked Heath curiously

"Just a little place I know" Heath noticed how nervous Elaina seemed. "Relax, you'll love it" he added as he took hold of her hand. Elaina felt a shiver as he skin touched Heath's. Elaina's eyes widened as heath pulled up on a lay by in the middle of nowhere "Seriously, this is what you think of me?" Elaina was a little annoyed, just how easy did Heath think she was? Heath laughed when he realised what Elaina must have thought.

"Oh please give me some credit, come on I'll show you" Heath opened the passenger door so Elaina could get out; he took her gently by the hand and led her into the woods.

"Er…I think I liked the idea of the car better" Elaina giggled nervously as Heath led her deeper into the bush. He stopped suddenly in front of a red checked picnic blanket.

"Wait here" Heath replied before running back to the Ute.

"Er...Heath, I'm not liking being alone in the cold dark woods too much, especially the alone part" Elaina yelled in the direction she was sure Heath must have been heading. She almost shot out of her skin when a flash light shone on her, as the light dropped she realised it was Heath. He had two boxes in his hands which looked a lot like Pizza boxes.

"And you didn't think to bring that with you instead of leaving me?" Elaina laughed. Heath grinned widely "I didn't want to ruin the surprise" he shrugged. Elaina just smiled and shook her head.

"You're crazy" she giggled, Heath just laughed and nodded.

Elaina and Heath both sat on the blanket; Heath opened the pizza boxes and took a slice.

"Such a gentleman" Elaina teased as she reminded him of the ladies first rule. Heath just smirked.

"Yeah well I'm not like most guys" he replied smugly.

"No you're not" Elaina replied as she moved forwards to kiss him. Heath welcomed the kiss by putting his hands on her face. As the kiss became more passionate Elaina started to lie backwards, Heath fell slowly on top of her. Before they had chance to take things further they were interrupted by headlights on the road. Heath looked up and saw the car stop.

"Shit" Elaina exclaimed as she sat up quickly "That's my Da's car" Both of them quickly hid out of sight. They watched curiously as a man walked into the bush. Elaina realised it was Robert.

Robert had a girl with him, Elaina was even more shocked when she realised who the girl was. "Oh my god"

"What?" Heath whispered.

"That's Mary, she's meant to be getting married on Saturday" Elaina whispered.

"What so she's seen the groom before the wedding please tell me you don't believe in all that superstitious crap" Heath replied, he was a little amused by Elaina's old fashioned ways.

"No, she's marrying a boy called Tommy"

"Oh" Heath's eyes widened "Yep, I can see that might cause a few problems" he grinned.

"It's not funny, this is a big deal Heath" Elaina spat, she was a little annoyed by Heath's amusement.

"Sorry" he smiled before kissing her on the cheek. Elaina giggled as she felt Heath's prickly face brushing against her cheek.

"We'd better get back" Elaina suggested as she pulled away from Heath.

Heath pretended to sulk "But we've only just got here" he moaned.

"I know but we don't want them catching us do we" Elaina smiled.

"Well judging by what they are getting up too I can't see them wanting to broadcast it" Heath was trying to make Elaina stay.

"Probably not, but we should still go" she smiled as she led Heath towards the car. Luckily Heath had parked the Ute out of site so Robert didn't see it when he pulled up.

-X-

Heath pulled up outside the diner. He didn't want Elaina to be spotted. Elaina gave him a kiss before getting out of the Ute.

Elaina smiled as she watched Heath drive off. She turned quickly and headed back to her caravan. As she got closer she was shocked to see a hand written poster on the tree. She could only read the word fight. She took it down and headed back to the caravan. Stacia was in there by herself. Freya was fast asleep.

"Stace, what does this say?" Elaina asked as she handed her sister the poster.

"It says there is going to be fight, tomorrow lunchtime on the beach" Stacia sad as she read the poster.

"Who's fighting?" Elaina asked, Stacia read the poster and gasped.

"Robert and Tommy" She exclaimed, Elaina face dropped.

-X-

Alf ripped off the posters that were attached to the notice board in The Diner.

"Damn disgrace, bare knuckle boxing" Alf scoffed as he threw them in the bin.

John had done the same thing to some posters in the surf club. He headed over to the Diner to see Alf. None of the men could believe that the police hadn't gotten involved so they decided to call them.

-X-

Charlie took a deep breath as she waked into the diner. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Alf and John. Charlie already knew about the fight. William had already spoken to the police and made an arrangement with them. The fight could go ahead but only if there was a police officer present.

She broke the news to a horrified John and Alf.

"What so them mongrels get to do as they like" Alf exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mr Stewart but I'm afraid it's been organised" Charlie explained. She hated breaking news like this.

-X-

It was almost lunchtime and a crowd had gathered on the beach ready for the fight to start. Brax, heath and the river boy's were also watching. Elaina smiled when she saw Heath. Brax frowned when he noticed the glances Heath and Elaina kept throwing at eachother.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Brax whispered under his breath.

"What?" Heath's attention had now turned to his older brother.

"Getting involved with one of them isn't going to end well. Especially not for you if her family find out" Brax scolded.

"I know what I'm doing" Heath spat as she waked away from Brax.

As Tommy and Robert prepared to start fighting, they were interrupted by the police

"I thought you said you wouldn't interrupt" William reminded Charlie of her promise.

"I'm sorry Mr O'Connor but it seems there has been an incident" Charlie explained. Robert was now stood next to William "Robert Donnelly" Charlie now turned to face Robert "I'm arresting you on suspicion of the rape of Rachel Dawson"

Elaina stood forward "That's bullshit, when was this supposed to have happened" she snarled. Heath was stunned he had never seen this side of Elaina before.

"Last night at around 10.30" Elaina threw a look at Mary when Charlie said the time. It was that time when Elaina and Heath had spotted Robert and Mary together.

Elaina shook her head when she realised Mary wasn't going to come forward with Robert's alibi, so she did "It can't have been him, because he was with me last night"

William's eyes widened when his daughter said these words. He saw red and punched Robert while he was handcuffed.

"DA" Elaina yelled, as the police handcuffed William as well. The locals couldn't believe what had happened. Stacia had now come to stand beside her sister and so did Freya.

Elaina picked Freya up and carried her back to the camp. She couldn't believe what had just happened, who would accuse Robert of doing such things. Elaina knew fine well Robert didn't do it because she and Heath had seen him with Mary.

Elaina's dad thought she had slept with Robert so he assaulted him in front of a police officer and got himself arrested, but that was no where near as bad as what her dad would do if he ever found out the real reason Elaina knew Robert didn't do it.

_**Ok so this chapter hasn't turned out as good as I had hoped but it's more of a filler chapter. I have made up a name for a local girl because I didn't want to use one of the popular characters. Let me know what you thought.**_

_**Next time-**_

_**Heath and Elaina go on another secret date, will this one be more successful?**_

_**As Brax gets to know more about Elaina and her family, will he put two and two together and work out the truth about Freya?**_

_**Elaina's dad and Robert have a little chat about Elaina, has her lie got her into even more trouble?**_


	8. Trouble with Lies

Elaina had been waiting in the caravan for the last few hours. Freya and Stacia were in bed asleep. Elaina couldn't sleep she knew she would have some very awkward questions to answer from her dad when he got back from the police station. She made herself a cup of tea and went to sit outside, Elaina was stunned when she saw Heath stood near her caravan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered loudly.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, I had a feeling you wouldn't be asleep" Heath smiled, he walked over to Elaina and tried to kiss her. She jumped back quickly.

"Heath you can't do that here, what if someone see us" she spat.

"I'm sorry I didn't think" Heath apologised; the last thing he wanted to do was upset Elaina. "Is your dad back?" Heath looked at the caravan.

"No but he could be back at any minute that's why you need to leave" Elaina started to push Heath away from her caravan, he turned and faced her.

"Ok fine I'll go but on two conditions first you meet me on the beach tomorrow at 11 and second I can give you a kiss goodnight" Heath asked cheekily. Elaina frowned before grinning at him; she couldn't stay mad with him for long. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the back of the caravan where no-one could see. She pulled him towards her for a kiss.

As Elaina kissed him she realised she couldn't pull away, she didn't want to. The kiss intensified and Heath moved closer to her, he moved his hands down her waist and onto her bum, before finally lifting her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Elaina and Heath were too lost in the moment to stop. Elaina's back was now pressed against the caravan as Heath thrusted backwards and forwards. Elaina couldn't believe what was happening, her dad could be back at any moment and there she was having sex with a local guy up against their caravan. Normally this would have made Elaina come to her senses but for some reason this thought had made what she was doing with Heath even more dangerous and exciting.

Heath put Elaina gently down on the floor after they had finished, he had a wide grin on his face "Well that was some kiss goodnight" he beamed. Elaina hit his arm playfully, there smiles were soon wiped off their faces when they heard a car pull up close by "Shit" Heath exclaimed as he realised it was Elaina's dad, they both hid behind the caravan and waited for him to go inside. Heath and Elaina ducked down under the windows of the caravan. Heath ran off into the dark and Elaina stood up straight rearranged her clothes and walked back inside the caravan.

"Da" She said cautiously as she closed the door behind her.

"Laina" her dad's voice seemed stern but not angry.

"I'm sorry Da, I never meant to shame you like that" Elaina said as she sat beside her dad.

"You could never shame me, you're the apple of my eye you know that" William smiled and moved a stray hair out of her eyes. "That's why I've decided that Robert would be a perfect match for you"

Elaina's heart sank "What?" she exclaimed.

"If he is your choice then you have my blessing, I know you wouldn't want to shame your father by having intimate relations with this boy and not follow the proper procedures" Elaina was even more worried.

"You have my permission to marry him, in fact I insist. I will speak with him in the morning" Elaina's jaw dropped at William's suggestion, she knew this wasn't just an idea. William was basically telling his daughter that she would be marrying this boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elaina hardly slept at all, she couldn't believe how one stupid little lie had turned into this. How the hell could she marry someone as slimy as Robert, he was a complete creep and she hated him more than she could ever love him.

Robert was thrilled at the news; he had always had his eye on Elaina ever since they were kids. Not just because of how beautiful she was but mainly because of the position she had. Elaina's father William was the Leader of the gypsies, and only men could have this role. Because William had two daughters, it was up to him to hand pick a husband for his oldest daughter, Elaina. The man who married Elaina would then take over the role of the Gypsy king. Complicated I know but over the years Elaina's position made her irresistible to the boys and hated by the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath smiled as he watched Elaina and Freya approach him on the beach. Heath had been to collect Darcy earlier that morning. As the girls skipped off up the beach together, Elaina sat down in the sand next to Heath, he gave her a cheeky grin "I still can't believe what happened last night" he said nudging her arm. Elaina just smiled lightly "Hey what's wrong?" he asked her curiously.

"My dad wants me to marry Robert" Elaina answered with no emotion in her voice what so ever. Heath's eyes widened.

"What can he do that, make that decision I mean?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elaina nodded sadly.

"Yes, whoever marries me will take over from him, so he has the right to choose who that person will be and he has decided it's Robert" Elaina explained.

"But he's a creep" Heath protested "You're too good for him"

Elaina smiled weakly at Heath's comment; he could be really sweet when he wanted to be.

"What about us?" He said finally as he turned to Elaina, she could see he was worried about her reply.

"This won't affect us yet, I really like you Heath and me and Robert won't even be able to go on dates without a chaperone, besides sex with your fiancé is not allowed until after the wedding" Heath grinned widely at Elaina's suggestion.

"I'm not fiancé" he grinned even wider.

"Exactly" Elaina smiled seductively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath noticed Elaina's demeanour change as she spotted Brax heading towards them. Elaina looked down at her feet as Heath spoke to Brax. She was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable so she shouted Freya and left Heath to it.

Heath was extremely confused but then again Elaina was confusing so he let it go.

"Something I said" Brax said as he watched Elaina leave, he couldn't help but notice how much Freya looked like Elaina.

"She's just like her mum" Brax smiled as he looked at Freya, Heath laughed before replying.

"That's funny because Elaina says she's the double of her dad"

"Oh so he's still around then?" Brax questioned curiously.

"Nah, it was a one night stand when she as 16, apparently someone local" Brax paused for a moment as Heath told him how Freya was conceived. His body froze as he thought things through in his head _Nah, it can't be, she can't be my kid. Can she? _Brax thought to himself silently…

**Sorry to leave on a bit of a cliff hanger.**

**Ok guys I have to admit I was a little gutted by the lack of reviews for my last chapter so I would really like to see a few more for this one. I have decided that whoever reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of the next one so please review review review!**

**Next time-**

**Brax confronts Elaina about Freya, what will she tell him?**

**Heath and Elaina have another dangerous liaison.**

**Elaina and Robert go on a chaperoned date!**


	9. Wrong kind of date

Elaina had started to realise that Brax was starting to guess the truth about Freya. She decided the best thing to do would be to avoid him altogether and unfortunately for her that also meant avoiding Heath. Elaina decided to throw all her energy into her date with Robert, even though the thought of it made her skin crawl.

It was the morning of the date night and Freya had been pestering Elaina to take her the beach all week. Elaina knew Brax would be working at Angelo's today so she thought it would be a perfect time to take Freya.

As Elaina and Freya began to build a sandcastle on the beach Elaina was shocked to here a familiar voice "Hello stranger"

Elaina smiled when she looked up and saw Heath "Hey" she replied, Heath slumped in the sand next to her.

"I was starting to think you have gone off me" he teased as he looked into her eyes. Elaina giggled.

"Don't be daft, I have been busy" she said as she ran her hands through the sand.

"Maybe I can steal you away for a few hours later" Heath winked.

"I can't I'm going out with Robert tonight" Elaina replied.

"What, you're still going through with that?" Heath seemed a little put out.

"I've got no choice, besides it will be chaperoned by my sister so he can't try anything without my Da, finding out" Elaina noticed the saddened look on Heath's face. "Tell you what give me an hour, I'll get Stacia to watch Freya and I will come over to your place"

Heath grinned widely; he liked the sound of that suggestion. Elaina smiled as she watched Heath disappear off up the beach. She knew what she was doing was wrong but for some reason she just couldn't help herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath had been waiting for Elaina for just over an hour, he was starting to think something else had come up. He was happy to hear a gently knock at the door, before Elaina had chance to speak Heath wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside the house.

"Hello to you too" Elaina smiled before reaching up to kiss him passionately, Heath pulled Elaina closer to him, causing her heart to race. Heath picked Elaina up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and carried her into his bedroom. Elaina squealed a little as Heath slammed the door shut behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax still couldn't get the idea of Freya being his daughter out of his head, he had been thinking about it all morning. He was relieved for the distraction when Charlie came to see him "Hey you" she smiled as she reached over the bar and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you ok?" Charlie noticed Brax's troubled expression instantly.

"What? Oh Yeh I'm fine" he replied quickly "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my place later for dinner?" she asked curiously.

Brax nodded "Sure what time?"

"Er…bout 8 o'clock" Charlie still noticed the worried look on Brax's face.

"Can we make it 8.30? I have something I need to do when I leave here" Brax knew he had to go and speak to Elaina; he needed to find out the truth.

"Ok I'll see you at 8.30" Charlie grinned before giving Brax another kiss and walking towards the stairs, she looked back quickly but Brax was busy doing something and didn't see her. She knew something was on his mind, but she also knew that he would tell her what it was in his own time. She decided to leave it for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elaina woke up suddenly; it wasn't her intention to fall asleep. "Oh my god what time is it?" she exclaimed as she sat up to look at the clock by the side of Heath's bed. She relaxed a little when she realised she hadn't been asleep as long as she thought.

"What's the matter, getting excited about your date?" Heath teased. Elaina frowned.

"Oh yes I can't wait" she replied sarcastically "You know I'm thinking about having a scoring card, then I can compare you both"

Heath laughed "Is that right?" Elaina nodded "Well score this" he said as he rolled himself on top of her, Elaina giggled as Heath planted kisses down her neck.

As the pair started to get lost in the moment they were shocked to hear the front door bang shut "BRAX, HEATH" it was Casey, he had come home from school.

"Shit" Elaina exclaimed as she pushed Heath off her "How can I get out now?"

Heath nodded towards the window "You gotta be kidding me?" Elaina smiled; she hadn't climbed out of a boy's caravan window since she was 17. Elaina quickly gathered her clothes and put them on, before giving Heath a kiss and climbing through the window.

As she hurried out of site she was stunned to bump into Brax "Oh my god I'm sorry" she exclaimed.

"Hey Elaina, I need to ask you something" Brax said, Elaina had an idea of what that something might be and panicked.

"Er...can it wait? I really need to get home" she cried as she rushed off, Brax realised she hadn't given him much choice. He decided to go back to Angelo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour Elaina was finally ready for her date with Robert. She was wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a white singlet, with a pale green floaty vest over the top. She had her hair down.

"Wow, you look amazing" Robert smiled as he watched Elaina walk out of the caravan "Are you ready?" he asked. Elaina nodded, Stacia followed Elaina out of the caravan and towards Angelo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was surprised when he saw the three gypsies arrive at the restaurant. He watched as Robert and Stacia made their way over to an empty table. It was then he saw Elaina disappear off to the toilet. Brax decided this was the perfect moment for him to confront her so he followed her and waited outside the door for her. Elaina nearly shot out of her skin when she saw him standing there "Jesus, Christ what the hell are you trying to do to me?" she exclaimed. As she walked past she felt Brax grab her arm.

"Take your hand off me" she snapped as she ripped her arm away from him.

"Is she mine?" Brax blurted it out as he watched Elaina walk away. Elaina spun on her heels and walked back to him.

"Keep your voice down, you can't just go public with something like that" Elaina cried, she had no idea how to answer Brax's question.

"Heath told me how you got pregnant, and I knew you were 16 when we…you know" Brax said.

"Yes I am well aware of what we did thank you very much" Elaina was not impressed by Brax's questions.

"Look, there is no point dwelling on it, even if she was your daughter there is nothing you can do" Elaina's comment shocked Brax.

"So she is my daughter? I have rights you know?" he snapped.

"What do you mean rights?" Elaina was worried.

"If she is my kid I would at least like the chance to get to know her" Brax softened his tone a little.

"You can't" Elaina's reply was quick and defensive

"What do you mean I can't? Is she my kid or not?" Brax was still confused; Elaina hadn't actually answered his question.

"Yes, yes she's yours. But you don't understand. My dad thinks the boy who got me pregnant took advantage of me" Elaina explained to a shocked Brax.

"So your dad thinks I raped you?" Brax was horrified.

"I'm sorry it was the only way I could explain it without my dad casting me out" Elaina said calmly "I have nothing without them; you know I can't read or write. If they cast me out I would be left completely alone"

Brax kind of understood where Elaina was coming from. He knew he wouldn't have been able to handle her baby news at the time never mind be able to support her and their child. Brax was finally beginning to understand this was the only thing Elaina could do.

"Ok, I get that. But can I at least have the chance to meet her?" he asked cautiously. Elaina thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, but on my terms do you understand, this could land us both in a lot of trouble" Elaina said, Brax agreed before heading back to the bar. Elaina took a deep breath and made her way back to the table.

"There you are, I thought you had done a runner" Robert teased. Stacia looked at her sister and smiled. Little did Robert now but that is exactly what Stacia had expected her sister to do. Elaina smiled as she watched Stacia scratch her head, Elaina nodded in response. This was a code all the gypsy girls had created, when Stacia scratched her head, she was really asking her sister if she was ok.

This was like a thing the girls had come up with so if any of them felt uncomfortable in a situation they could be rescued. The gypsy girls believed strongly in sticking together. It was their only method of survival in their world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elaina was surprised at how well her date went with Robert. He didn't seem to mind Stacia being there. In fact Elaina had noticed the glances Robert and her sister were throwing at eachother. _Great he brings me on a date and fancies my sister, _Elaina smiled to herself. Elaina wasn't an idiot she knew the only reason Robert was interested in her was because of the position he would gain if he married her. And if she was honest this didn't really bother Elaina, besides she was more interested in a certain Braxton brother.

**I am really hoping for a few more reviews for this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think. **

**Spoilers-**

**Brax spends sometime with Freya, will this be enough?**

**Elaina's questions Stacia's attraction to Robert.**

**Elaina is shocked when a local resident offers to help Elaina to learn to read and write.**


	10. Shock!

Elaina didn't feel right about sneaking around at this time in the morning, but she knew it was the only time people wouldn't see her. Elaina had agreed to meet Brax at Angelo's with Freya. It was about 7.30am.

Brax smiled as he watched Elaina coming up the stairs with Freya "Hi" he said nervously. Freya just frowned "Are you the reason my mum dragged me out of bed" she moaned.

"Freya" Elaina exclaimed, Brax just laughed.

"Yeh afraid so" Brax replied "Your mum did me a favour so I wanted to shout you both to whatever you want for breakfast" he explained. Freya looked a little confused.

"But why do we have to do it so early?" Freya asked Brax a question he couldn't answer so Elaina quickly stepped in.

"Well Brax doesn't want anyone else seeing us get a free breakfast does he or everyone will want one" she smiled.

"That's right, so Freya what would you like?" Brax asked softly.

"Er…Pancakes please" Freya replied as she went to sit at an empty table.

"Thanks for this" Brax smiled. Elaina frowned.

"Its ok, but don't get used to it. I mean it Brax she can't ever find out who you are. No-one can" Elaina warned as she headed over to the table.

After about ten minutes Brax finally came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and some syrup "You like syrup right" He asked as he put the plate in front of Freya. She nodded as she watched Brax pour the syrup on her pancakes.

"Thank you" she said as she tucked in. Elaina smiled as she watched Freya enjoying her breakfast "Mum can I have a drink?" Freya asked as she looked at her mum.

"Sure what do you want? Here take a look at this" Brax said as he handed Freya the menu for soft drinks Freya just frowned.

"What's the matter?" Brax wondered as he looked to Elaina for answers.

"Maybe it'd be better if you told her what you have" Elaina suggested. Brax frowned he guessed what the problem was instantly.

"She can't read either, can she?" Brax asked. It wouldn't usually have been a big deal to Brax but this situation was different. Freya was his daughter and if he was honest Brax was very impressed that she couldn't read or write.

"No" Elaina seemed ashamed of the fact she hadn't been able to teach Freya to read.

"Hey listen why don't you let me help?" Brax wondered if he was being a bit pushy.

"What you mean you will teach her to read?" Elaina asked hopefully.

"No but I know someone who would be able to help, her name is Bianca she is a teacher at Summer Bay high" Brax explained.

"Er…I don't know" Elaina was a little unsure about letting Freya be around strangers.

"Please Mum, I'd really like to be able to read books like all my other friends" Freya had been listening to the conversation.

"Fine" Elaina sighed "Would you mind asking Bianca?" she smiled at Brax.

"Sure, maybe she could teach you as well" he suggested.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

After breakfast Elaina took Freya to the beach for a swim she had arranged to meet Heath and Darcy. Elaina grinned widely as she saw Heath sat on the sand near the sea "Mum can I go to Darcy?" Freya asked, as soon as Elaina said yes Freya started to run up the beach and towards Darcy.

Heath looked round when he saw Freya. He spotted Elaina walking towards him instantly. She sat herself next to him in the sand "If I could kiss you I would" Heath whispered under his breath.

"In fact scratch that I would do a damn sight more than kiss you if I thought I would get away with it" Heath joked

Elaina hit him on his arm playfully. "You might get chance to later" she winked, Heath just grinned sheepishly.

"Chance to do what?" A female voice interrupted from behind them as Elaina turned round she was relieved to see Stacia standing behind them.

"Oh just a chance to see me on a surf board" Elaina lied very unconvincingly.

"Oh yeah" Stacia smiled, she knew exactly what her sister and Heath were talking about.

Stacia sat down just behind Heath and Elaina "Sorry am I interrupting something" she teased, Elaina just giggled. Heath wasn't sure how to feel about the fact Stacia knew the truth about them.

All three of the adults watched Freya and Darcy playing together in the sand.

Suddenly out of no where Robert came running over to Elaina and Stacia "Laina, Stace" he gasped trying to catch his breath "It's your Da" he puffed. Elaina stood to her feet instantly.

"What about him?" Stacia cried.

"What the hell has he done now?" Elaina moaned.

"That guy from the surf club has started on him John something I think his name is" Robert explained.

"John Palmer, I gotta see this Darce, come on this way" Heath yelled as he stood up and followed Elaina and Robert up the beach, Stacia dragged behind with Freya.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Elaina was horrified when she arrived at the surf club and saw her father squaring up to John "Who do you think you are calling a thief?" William yelled.

"DA" Elaina cried as she headed towards her father "What in gods name is going on?"

"This so called man of the community is accusing me of stealing his stock" William explained to his now fired up daughter.

"What kind of stock?" Elaina frowned as she tried to understand what the argument was about.

"It's a surf club, what kind of stock do you think?" John replied in a cocky tone "God you really are a bunch of…" John didn't have chance to continue his sentence. William had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"DA get off him…DA" Elaina yelled as she pulled her father away from John "If my Da said he didn't do it then he didn't do it" Elaina said defending her father.

"What and I'm supposed to take the word of a little tramp like you" John replied smugly. Elaina restrained her dad's explosive reaction to John's comment.

"Oi don't you speak to her like that" A voice interrupted from behind them. Heath had now come forward.

"Oh yes that's it you lot pull ranks all the scumbags together" John exclaimed as he looked around.

All of a sudden both Robert and William launched themselves at John. William was too strong for Elaina this time so she let go of him. As Robert rushed towards John and his friends, Elaina got caught in the cross fire.

One of the men who were with John lashed out and accidentally punched Elaina in the face knocking her out instantly. "Elaina" Heath yelled as he rushed towards Elaina.

"Oh my god Robert" Stacia screamed as she saw her sister's unconscious body on the floor "MUM" Freya yelled as she ran towards Elaina. Stacia and Freya had arrived just in time to see it all kick off.

Robert pushed Heath out of the way and grabbed Elaina in his arms he carried her out of the way of the fight. Suddenly out of nowhere the police appeared, they arrested John and William and few of the other men. Charlie requested an ambulance for Elaina.

After a few moments Elaina came round "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You got punched in the face" Robert explained as he stroked Elaina's cheek, Stacia could see the look on Heath's face as he watched Robert comforting Elaina, she knew exactly how he was feeling. Because that is how she felt every time she watched Elaina and Robert together.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Elaina was reluctant to go to hospital but her dad gave her no choice. After being checked over by the doctors she was finally given the all clear to go home. As she climbed of the bed Elaina suddenly fainted, the doctors quickly rushed back into the room and helped Elaina back onto the bed. William, Stacia and Robert were asked to wait outside while they did some tests.

"Maybe you should take Freya home" Stacia suggested to her dad and Robert. They agreed the hospital was no place for this frightened looking child. They took her home leaving Stacia sat waiting for Elaina by herself.

After the doctors were finished in the room Stacia was finally allowed back inside. She sat beside Elaina's bed. Elaina looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Stacia wondered. Elaina turned to face her sister "Did they tell you why you fainted?" Elaina just nodded "Well do you want to tell me?" Stacia snapped a little.

"I'm pregnant Stace" Elaina replied with a blank expression on her face, causing Stacia's jaw to drop…

**Hope this chapter was ok for you, the last part came to me all of a sudden. Please review I would love to know what you think.**

**Coming up-**

**What will Elaina do about her pregnancy?**

**Freya starts her lesson's with Bianca, will Elaina accept her offer of help?**

**William has an announcement but what is it?**


	11. Change of Plans

Elaina had hardly spoken to Stacia since her announcement. Stacia couldn't believe Elaina had been this stupid again, she remembered all to well what happened the last time Elaina came back to their Da and told him she was pregnant, world war three broke out.

Stacia had been waiting in the caravan for Elaina to come back from her walk on the beach. She frowned as she watched her sister walk in the door "So what are you going to do about it?" Stacia wondered.

"I'm gonna go and see Mary tonight" Elaina replied with a cold tone.

"No you can't" Stacia was horrified at her sister's decision. Mary was an old gypsy woman on their camp who was known for performing illegal abortions. She used the old methods of hot water and a suction tube, the abortions were extremely dangerous and sometimes life threatening. Women would only go to her if they were desperate and Elaina decided her situation was extremely desperate.

"I've got no choice Stace, me and Robert are getting married in a few months. And I don't have the money for medical expenses" Elaina replied.

"But it's to dangerous El, what about Heath can't he give you the money?" Stacia pleaded

"No I don't want him to know about this, things will get too complicated, it's better if he doesn't know. Stace I have thought about this from all angles and it is the only way"

Stacia frowned "What if I can get you the money?" Stacia suggested "Will you go to a proper doctor?"

Elaina nodded "Alright if you can get the money I will have the abortion done properly at a hospital" Elaina replied.

Little did the sisters realise that their conversation had been heard by one of the girls from the camp. And unfortunately for Elaina this girl was extremely jealous of Elaina's upcoming marriage to Robert. The girl's name was Amy and she was in love with Robert.

Amy smirked as she heard this confession from Elaina; she knew if this information was revealed to the right people then there was no way the marriage would go ahead. Amy turned on her heels and sneaked off.

-x-

The next morning Elaina was shocked to find her Da waiting for in the caravan when she came back from the beach with Freya "Hey Da" she grinned as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Elaina sit a minute" he said as he gently patted the sofa beside him. Elaina sat down beside her dad as she watched Freya go and play outside with some other gypsy children.

"What's wrong Da" Elaina asked as she sat next to him.

"Robert's family want to move the wedding forward, they are questioning your loyalty to him" Her dad said slowly "They want you to marry him on Saturday"

"Saturday, but Da that's less than a week away" Elaina frowned she saw the look on her dad's face and realised she didn't have a choice "OK" she replied.

"Good girl" her dad smiled as he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.

Elaina was horrified she watched her dad leave the caravan before slumping onto the sofa. This couldn't be happening she thought to herself.

-x-

Elaina rushed to Bianca's house with Freya trailing behind her, she didn't want to be late for Freya's lesson "Oh Elaina love hi" Irene grinned as she opened the door to let Elaina and Freya in, this was the second week of Freya's lessons and she was doing incredibly well.

Elaina watched as Bianca and Freya sat at the table and read a book "I could show you as well you know" Bianca smiled.

"No your time would be wasted on me" Elaina replied.

"Nonsense, everyone has a right to learn to read and write" Bianca frowned.

"Not in my world" Elaina smiled politely.

"And how are you supposed to help her if you don't know what she is doing. Please Elaina let me help you" Bianca asked stubbornly.

"Ok fine" Elaina groaned as she stood up and walked over to the table. She sat next to Freya as Bianca explained what she had been doing.

-x-

After the lesson with Bianca, Elaina took Freya to the Diner for some ice-cream. She was shocked to see Heath sat at a table with Stacia, she stomped over to the table "What are you doing?" she snapped at Stacia.

"Nothing" Stacia quickly replied "I was just asking Heath for some surfing tips"

"Right" Elaina added.

"She was" Heath interrupted "She just wanted to know the best places to surf around here"

"Yeah well maybe you could go and try some of them hey" Elaina suggested harshly.

"Fine" Stacia yelled as she stood up to leave. Elaina followed her and grabbed her arm.

"I mean it Stace, if you tell him about this then I will never speak to you again" Elaina spat, she didn't mean to be so nasty but she was terrified at the thought of this news getting out.

Heath was a little curious as to what had upset Elaina "Everything ok?" he asked as he watched Stacia leave.

"Yeah fine, just a bit stressed that's all" Elaina frowned "Meet me later I need to talk to you"

Heath just nodded he knew now was not a good time to argue with Elaina. He watched curiously as Elaina ordered herself a coffee and Freya some ice-cream before leaving.

Elaina was sat on a table outside the diner when Heath left; he noticed how troubled Elaina seemed. Heath forgot himself as he sat on the seat beside Elaina and took her hand "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked curiously. Elaina frowned and pulled her hand away quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't think" Heath said quickly "Elaina please tell me what's going on?" Heath added.

"Da has moved the wedding forward" Elaina said sadly causing Heath's eyes to widen.

"He's what? When?" Heath asked he was horrified.

"Saturday" Elaina replied, she could see Freya was listening "Hey baby why don't you go and get another scoop of ice-cream" Elaina suggested handing Freya some money. Freya didn't need telling twice, she skipped off happily inside the diner.

"Elaina please, you can't marry him" Heath pleaded as soon as Freya had disappeared.

"I don't have a choice, I've already explained this to you remember" Elaina snapped "Look you're a great guy but there isn't any future in us" Elaina added.

"How can you say that? You have options Elaina" Heath replied with a raised voice.

"Like what?" She frowned.

"Leave them, come and stay with me and Brax until you find your feet, I'll take care of you" Heath suggested.

"What?" Elaina was stunned by Heath's suggestion "Look I can't talk to you here. Meet me at the back of here at 8 o'clock" Elaina said as she stood quickly and walked towards Freya, who was now making her way back to the table with another ice-cream. Elaina put her arm around her daughter and walked back towards the camp with her. She quickly glanced back at Heath who was still sat at the table and flashed him a smile.

Although Elaina had realised she felt strongly for Heath she knew what would happen if anyone ever found out about them. It wasn't just a case of her leaving her family; if Elaina turned her back on the gypsies she knew there would be consequences.

**Sorry to end this chapter so abruptly but I am currently working on my next chapter and wanted to add this one first. There will be a bit of drama in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned.**

**Coming up-**

**Amy reveals Elaina's secret to Robert's family, what will happen to Elaina?**

**Brax reveals the truth to Charlie about Freya how will she react?**

**Who is left fighting for their lives after a run in with the Gypsies?**


	12. Let me look after you!

Robert's mum Clara was a little shocked when she came back to her caravan to find Amy sitting on the sofa waiting for her "What are you doing here?" Clara wondered.

"There's something you should know about Elaina" Amy replied "I overheard her talking to Stacia earlier"

"Look if this is a last ditch attempt to get…" Clara argued.

"She's pregnant" Amy announced causing Clara to look directly at her "I heard Elaina discussing having an abortion this morning"

"You're lying" Clara frowned.

"No I'm not I swear it's what I heard" Amy said desperately "If you don't believe me have her followed later, she's meeting daddy tonight"

Clara watched as Amy disappeared out of the caravan. As much as she didn't want to believe Amy, Clara knew she had to find out the truth before Robert married Elaina; this kind of scandal could shame Robert's family as much as Elaina's.

Clara decided to speak to Robert when he arrived home. Robert was a little worried when he saw his mum sitting outside the caravan waiting for him when he got back from his walk on the beach "You ok Ma?" he asked as he sat on the chair beside her.

"I've been told something today and I'm not sure whether I should believe it" Clara explained.

"What's this about?" Robert was now extremely worried about what his mum might be about to tell him.

"Did you know Elaina's pregnant?" his mum asked bluntly.

"What?" Robert gasped he was horrified "No it's not true"

"I also have it on authority that the father is a local boy" Clara continued

"No she wouldn't do that to me, whoever told you that is lying" Robert snapped as he stood up and stormed off.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elaina grabbed handfuls of sand and watched it falling through her fingers as Freya played in the sand not far in front of her "Hey mum look" Freya called showing her mum the sand caste she was building.

"That's really good baby" Elaina smiled weakly as she stared out to sea. She was unaware of the person who had now sat themselves beside her.

"Elaina" the voice saying almost causing Elaina to jump out of her skin, she turned quickly and saw Robert sitting beside her.

"Jesus" she gasped as she felt her heart jump into her mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Robert apologized.

"That's ok" Elaina smiled "Is something the matter" she asked curiously.

"Yeah you could say that, my ma says your pregnant" Robert revealed causing Elaina's jaw to drop.

"Who told her that" Who else knows?" Elaina didn't really think about the words that came out of her mouth. She had now dropped herself in it completely.

"So it's true then?" Robert cried.

"Robert I" Elaina tried to explain.

"What kind of mug do you think I am?" he yelled furiously "Were you going to tell me or just wait until after the wedding?"

"Neither" Elaina replied grabbing Robert's full attention "I'm not keeping the baby, I went to see Mary"

"Mary are you serious? Elaina you know how dangerous those things are" Robert was now even more horrified.

"I haven't got a choice Robert, I can't risk shaming my family or yours" Elaina had tears in her eyes "I thought if I got rid of the baby then everything would be ok and we could still get married, now I've ruined everything"

"Not necessarily" Robert interrupted "What if we say the baby's mine?" he suggested.

"You'd do that?" Elaina exclaimed.

"For you I would yeah" Robert replied as he took her hand "Elaina I have loved you since we were kids and being married to you isn't about just taking over from your dad. It's about being your husband"

"But what about the other person who knows?" Elaina asked.

"It's only my mum and I can handle her" Robert laughed "So what do you think?"

"Yes ok, thank you" Elaina smiled as she stood up "I've got to go, I'll see you later?" she added.

"I doubt it, it's my bucks night remember" Robert reminded Elaina it was also her hen night.

"Shit I forgot about that, Stacia is expecting me at home, I'd better go" Elaina quickly called Freya and hurried her along the beach towards the camp, while Robert just watched them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacia had spent the last two hours getting Elaina ready for her night out at Angelo's with the girls, Elaina was dressed in a pair of white short shorts and a turquoise flowing singlet with a pair of white thong sandals. Her hair was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders.

Elaina stood and looked in the mirror for a few moments at her small bump "It's ok it's not obvious yet" Stacia smiled as she fastened a diamond necklace around Elaina's neck.

"Did you tell anyone?" Elaina wondered as she looked at her younger sister.

"No of course not" Stacia exclaimed "What do you take me for?"

"Nothing, its just Robert knows" Elaina replied

"He knows…oh my god what did he say?" Stacia gasped

"He's going to claim the baby's his" Elaina was twisting the huge gold square-shaped diamond engagement ring around her finger.

"Wow" Stacia's jaw dropped "I never thought I'd say this but I think he really does have feelings for you"

The Girls were interrupted by a knock at the door "Hey come on you two its 7.30 we need to get to Angelo's" a female voice announced.

"Alright Amy we're coming" Elaina frowned as she grabbed her handbag and followed Stacia out of her caravan before walking over to her father.

"Ok Da so this is the last time I will see you until tomorrow" Elaina smiled as she looked up at her dad.

"I can't believe how grown up you are" William smiled as he took Elaina's hand "I love you with all of my heart Elaina, and I just want you to know whatever happens between now and tomorrow, that is never going to change" Elaina frowned as her dad opened his heart to her.

"For goodness sake's Da it's for one night, not forever" she giggled as she reached up to kiss his cheek "Now you have the address I gave you for Bianca's house right?" William nodded "Night Da" Elaina smiled before hurrying towards the girls.

William turned his head to face Leroy and Joseph (Robert's brothers) and nodded, before turning back and walking inside the caravan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elaina and Stacia were laughing loudly as they remembered the old days; all of the girls were chatting and eating. Elaina looked at the clock on the wall behind her and realised it was 8.05, she stood up quickly "I'm just going to the toilet" she smiled as she walked towards the toilets, she looked back and saw no-one was watching before sneaking out.

Elaina rushed out of Angelo's and down the stairs before meeting Heath at the bottom, he took her by the hand and led her outside behind the surf club, before pulling him towards her for a passionate kiss "God I've missed you" he gasped as he pulled away. Elaina smiled weakly.

"Me too, but you know we can't do this anymore right?" she was hoping Heath would understand.

"Why not? You could always leave with me now" Heath suggested.

"What" Elaina thought about the possibility for a split second before coming to her senses "No I can't Heath, what about Freya?"

"We could take her with us. Think about it, you and me right now we could go and no-one would know where we are?" Heath explained his crazy idea, but the more he explained it the less crazy it sounded.

"You're serious aren't you?" Elaina asked

"Yeah, I meant what I said before I will look after you and Freya" Heath smiled "I love you"

As Heath leaned forwards to kiss Elaina again he was shocked by what he saw approaching them "What's wrong?" Elaina asked as she turned round to see what Heath was looking at "Oh my god" she gasped as she saw at least 6 men walking towards them all carrying baseball bats.

"Elaina get out of here" Heath said as he pushed Elaina away from him, Elaina shook her head "Elaina GO" he added.

She shook her head again and grabbed hold of his hand using her other hand to grab the crease of his elbow, she was now practically hugging Heath's arm "No I'm not leaving you" she whispered with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Well, Well, Well looks like we were right" A males voice spoke from the front of the group of men, Elaina now recognised them as members of Robert's family. It was at that point she realised exactly what they had come to do.

"Please Leroy don't do this" Elaina pleaded with tears filling her eyes. Suddenly two men grabbed Elaina and dragged her away from Heath "NO STOP HEATH" she screamed as she watched Heath lash out before being hit across the head with a bat.

"PLEASE STOP" Elaina screamed again as she watched 4 men kicking and hitting Heath with bats "HEATH" two men gripped Elaina tightly so she could see what they were doing to Heath, it was brutal.

Tears were streaming down Elaina's eyes as she watched men continuously kicking Heath, blood was trickling from his face as he looked back at her. Elaina knew every blow Heath was taking was for her. It wasn't until the men stopped that she realised the extent of Heath's injuries.

The two men, who had been holding Elaina throughout the attack on Heath, were still gripping her arms tightly as Leroy walked towards her before punching her hard in the stomach. As the two men let go of Elaina she collapsed on the ground winded, she crawled frantically towards Heath and put her hand on his face "Oh god what have they done to you?" she sobbed as she held her stomach with her other hand.

"I love you" Heath whispered as he finally closed his eyes. Before Elaina even had time to scream she looked up and saw some gypsy girls walking towards her. She was terrified when she saw the evil expressions on their faces; the first thing that came into Elaina's head was that she needed to get help for Heath, and then she thought about herself.

Elaina didn't even have chance to get up before she felt a blow to the back of her head, suddenly everything went black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath woke up choking he couldn't even lift his head with the pain and the smell of blood was making him heave. As he reached out he could feel sand on his hands, it was then he realised he was on the beach.

It wasn't until Heath turned his head that he saw the horrifying sight. Elaina was laid next to him covered in blood; her hair was thick with it "Elaina" Heath whispered weakly as he tried to reach out for her.

As he tried to lean up he got the full picture Elaina had blood on her face and dried blood on her neck and singlet. As Heath's eyes moved down Elaina's body that's when Heath saw it the devastating sight he would never forget…Elaina's white shorts were now red with blood and the insides of Elaina's legs were also blood stained.

"Shit" Heath coughed as he tried to move closer to her "Elaina" she said as he tried to shake her with what bit of energy he had left "Baby wake up" he tried desperate for a reply but nothing.

Heath pulled himself into sitting position and looked around, he could see the shimmering of lights in the distance, they must have been from Angelo's, he thought to himself, he turned back to Elaina who hadn't moved an inch, as he searched her neck for a pulse he was relieved when he felt a faint movement under her skin "Thank you" he said up towards the sky. He looked down at Elaina's legs again; he could see the large amount of blood that had soaked into the sand around her. It was at that moment Heath knew no matter how much pain he was in, he needed to get help for her.

Heath winced as he clambered to his feet, although his body was screaming out in pain he didn't care, Heath knew he needed to get Elaina some help.

Heath wasn't sure if adrenaline had kicked in or what but somehow he had managed to gain the strength to scoop Elaina up in her arms and carry her towards the lights "Hold on baby" he whispered as he staggered towards Angelo's, praying that someone would still be there and this excruciating walk wasn't in vain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath staggered up the stairs of the surf club into Angelo's he could hardly breathe as he walked towards the bar "Oh my god" a woman exclaimed when she saw the state of Heath and Elaina. Brax's head quickly flicked up when he heard the same sort of reaction from a few more of his customers, his heart stopped when he saw the state of his brother "Jesus" Brax cried as he rushed from behind the bar and towards Heath.

"Take her" Heath said desperately, the moment Brax took Elaina from Heath was the moment Heath's body gave in and he collapsed on the floor.

"Heath" Brax yelled as he helplessly watched his brother fall to the floor, he gently place Elaina's lifeless body down on the ground.

"Gina call an ambulance" Brax called to Gina Palmer who was in Angelo's having dinner with her husband. Gina's husband John had already started to check Elaina for a pulse.

"Heath" Brax said as he shook his brother's shoulders, he moved his ear to Heath's mouth to check he was still breathing "Is she breathing John?" Brax asked as he turned to see John checking Elaina.

"Only just" John replied grimly "What the hell happened?" John exclaimed as he assessed Elaina's injuries.

"I don't know but I have a rough idea" Brax replied as he looked from Heath to Elaina and back again. As Brax looked up he noticed the state of shock Gina was in.

"Oh god look at all that blood on her shorts" Gina gasped "And her legs"

Brax quickly turned his head to look at Elaina's legs "You don't think?" Brax asked John.

"Judging by all this blood I would say its possible" John replied.

"You think she was pregnant?" Gina gasped with her hand on her mouth "Who would do something like this"

Suddenly the paramedics arrived before anyone had chance to say anything else.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax watched as Heath and Elaina were transferred onto a spinal board and were loaded into the ambulance. Brax grabbed Elaina's hand tightly until suddenly the machine she was hooked up to started beeping frantically "What's happening?" Brax cried as he was pushed away by a paramedic.

"She's crashing" one of them cried as they removed her oxygen mask and started chest compressions.

"Its ok we're here" the driver of the ambulance replied. Brax ran his hand through his hair as he watched the medical team desperately working on Elaina. Brax got out of the ambulance and followed Heath and Elaina inside the hospital. Both of them were taken in separate directions when they got inside, Brax instinctively followed his brother's bed into a side room. He watched as they pushed Elaina passed the room and further along the corridor.

A group of doctors and nurses came into the room Brax was in and started to assess Heath, Brax turned suddenly when he realised Heath was waking up "Heath"

"Elaina" Heath said groggily as he scanned the room desperate to see her face "Brax where is she?" he cried as he tried to climb off the bed.

"Mr Braxton please we need you to stay here" the nurses said as they tried to make Heath lie down.

"Get off me, I need to find her" Heath snapped as he tried to struggle free.

"Heath stop" Brax finally intervened and pushed Heath back "You are I no fit state to go looking for her right now, she's fine the doctors are with her" Brax knew he was lying and Elaina was definitely not fine, but he had no choice his main priority right now was his brother. Well that's what he thought until he went to speak to Charlie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie was horrified by what had happened she smiled weakly as she watched Brax approach her "Hey how is he?" she asked as she walked with Brax to a place out of sight.

"Not great, but he's in a better state than Elaina. Did you manage to contact her family? I thought someone would have been in to see her by now" Brax frowned.

"I doubt anyone will be in now" Charlie replied causing Brax to look at her

"What?" Brax asked curiously

"They've gone" Charlie said "We went to the camp earlier and they've packed up and moved on"

"What all of them?" Brax was stunned "We need to find them"

"Judging by what they have done tonight, I think maybe Elaina is better off without them" Charlie wasn't sure why Brax was so distressed.

"Freya Elaina's daughter" was all Brax managed.

"Let Elaina deal with that, Brax this doesn't have to be your fight" Charlie whispered as she put her hand on Brax's arm soothingly.

"Yes it does" Brax replied as he looked deeply into Charlie's eyes "Freya's my daughter too"

**Ok lots of drama in this chapter would love to hear your thoughts so please review x x x**


	13. Truth and scars

**Oh my gosh I haven't updated for so long. I hope I haven't lost your interest, anyway here is a much needed update x x**

Charlie had been stunned to silence by Brax's recent confession, she had absolutely no idea what to say "Er…how" she stuttered. Charlie had noticed the way Brax was staring at her.

"Elaina has been to Mangrove River with her family before about 8 years ago" Brax started to explain the best he could because if he was honest he couldn't really remember how it happened but he knew it did "Me and some of the other boys had a bonfire on the beach and some of the gypsy girls showed up, we all drank together and then one thing led to another"

"Oh very romantic" Charlie frowned "Hang on, how old was she?"

"16" Brax replied quietly, Charlie could see Brax wasn't exactly proud of himself.

Before Charlie had chance to speak they were interrupted by a doctor "How is she?" Brax asked nervously.

"I'm afraid Elaina's injuries were very severe she has a lot of internal injuries including the injury to her abdomen" The doctor explained grimly "I'm sorry Mr Braxton but your suspicions were correct Elaina was in fact pregnant"

"Pregnant" Charlie gasped, she had no idea she gently touched Brax's arm. Charlie realised this baby must have been Heath's; Charlie had suspected they had been seeing eachother in secret.

"Yes I'm afraid she was approximately 19 weeks, unfortunately the blow to her stomach caused the placenta to detach itself which is what caused the bleeding and the miscarriage" the doctor continued to explain Elaina's injuries to a shocked Brax and Charlie.

"There is something else you should know" the doctor added causing Brax to inhale deeply "Elaina has been cut across her back"

"What do you mean cut?" Charlie finally spoke she was stunned by what she was hearing.

"Well whoever attacked them, wrote something across her back, it wasn't deep enough to bleed a lot but it was deep enough to leave a scar. They wrote whore on her back" Brax was appalled by what the doctor had just told him.

"They did what?" None of them realised Heath was standing behind them.

"Heath" Charlie exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Heath demanded to know where Elaina was.

"She's in recovery" The doctor replied calmly.

"Recovery" Heath repeated "You told me she was fine" Heath snapped at his older brother.

"Yeah because you needed to stay in bed" Brax defended his actions.

"So how is she really" Heath frowned.

"You need to tell him" Charlie frowned and Brax gave in he gestured the doctor to explain everything to Heath.

"Elaina is in a very bad way Mr Braxton, although her external injuries weren't as bad as yours her internal ones are extremely severe and I'm afraid the pregnancy caused a lot of complications" he started.

"Hang on did you just say pregnancy" Heath interrupted.

"Yes Elaina was 19 weeks pregnant" the doctor replied.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Brax wondered. Heath just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr Braxton I assumed you knew" the doctor quickly apologised.

"So is the baby ok?" Heath wondered hopefully.

"No, I'm very sorry but the blow to Elaina's stomach caused her to miscarry"

Heath was horrified he had no idea how to deal with what he was being told about Elaina and the baby "Well will she be ok?"

"I can't tell you anything at the moment but I can assure you Elaina is a very strong young woman" the doctor smiled weakly "We are doing everything we can" he added before walking away slowly.

Heath just slumped down in the chair behind him, he was stunned by what he was being told.

"You heard the doc, she's a fighter" Brax said softly as he sat beside Heath and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Charlie just stared at Brax; she couldn't get her head around what he had just told her about Freya. Brax looked up and noticed Charlie was staring at him, and it didn't take genius to figure out what she was thinking "Maybe you should go back to bed Heath" Brax suggested causing a deathly glare from Heath.

"I'm waiting here until they tell me I can see her" Heath frowned and shook his head "It's my fault she is in this mess"

"Don't say that" Charlie quickly spoke "Heath this isn't your fault"

"What would you know?" Heath was furious at Charlie's interruption.

"I'm sorry I was only trying to help" Charlie apologised "Maybe I should leave you and Brax to talk"

Brax's eyes widened when Charlie said this, he had an idea what she wanted them to talk about. Brax looked at Charlie and shook his head slowly "Not now" Brax mouthed silently so Heath wouldn't see.

"Brax can I have a word" Charlie snapped a little. Brax nodded and followed Charlie into an empty room "You need to tell him" Charlie frowned.

"You're kidding right, this is not the time or the place to tell Heath something like this" Brax exclaimed "Its not like I am telling him I crashed his car, I'm telling him I got his girlfriend pregnant when she was 16"

"You did what?" A furious sounding voice yelled from behind them. Brax and Charlie quickly turned round and saw Heath standing behind them "You got Elaina pregnant" as Heath processed the information it didn't take him long to work out the rest of it "You're Freya's dad?"

"Heath" Brax said cautiously "Mate I…"

Brax didn't have time to finish his sentence before Heath punched him in the jaw causing him to stagger back.

"MR BRAXTON" A nurse yelled as she rushed into the room. Heath punched Brax again before being pulled away by Sid "Heath come on mate this isn't helping" Sid said as he dragged Heath out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Charlie gasped as she rushed to Brax's side and looked at the cuts n his face.

"Yeh" Brax replied as he wiped the blood from his mouth and continued to watch Heath through the door. He couldn't feel any worse for what he had done, but the more Brax thought about Freya the more he realised he couldn't let Elaina's family take her away from him.

"Charlie I want to find Freya" Brax announced to a shocked Charlie "Will you help me?"

"Brax they could be anywhere" Charlie replied as she sat on a chair next to Brax.

"Yes I know that, but she's my daughter" Brax sighed "I need to at least try and find her. I can't let her be raised into that; Elaina is laid in a hospital bed fighting for her life because of what her own family did to her"

"Ok I'll help you" Charlie smiled weakly. She knew through experience that trying to track down travelling Gypsies would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, but it was what Brax wanted and Charlie loved Brax enough to at least help him try and find them.

x-x-x-x

Heath had finally been told by Sid that he could see Elaina. He took a deep breath as he walked slowly into the room she was laid so peacefully in.

Heath gasped as he walked closer to Elaina and saw all the bruises that covered her body, she was black and blue and was attached to all kinds of noisy machines.

Tears filled Heath's eyes as he thought about the reason she was laid there. Although Brax told him it wasn't his fault, Heath couldn't help thinking he was to blame for all of this. Maybe if he had left Elaina alone and not pushed her into a relationship, maybe if he had taken her away from her family sooner…All these thoughts brought him back to the same conclusion he was the sole reason Elaina was in such a bad way.

**Ok please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	14. Searching

**I have decided to skip forwards a couple of weeks in this story. But I have added a flashback so you don't get too confused.**

_**Flashback to a few weeks earlier**_

_Heath had been discharged from hospital but refused to leave Elaina's side, although Sid had told him she was stable and things were looking good. Heath still felt to blame for this whole thing. As Heath sat holding Elaina's hand for what looked to be another long day he was stunned to hear her coughing gently "Elaina its ok" Heath said quickly "You're going to be ok" tears filled Heath's eyes as he rushed to fetch a doctor._

_Brax hadn't been back to the hospital since Heath found out the truth about Freya, he thought it would be a good idea to give Heath and Elaina some space, that and the fact he had put all his time into tracking down Elaina's family. Brax was desperate to find his daughter._

_Charlie walked slowly into a run down motel room where she and Brax were staying. She and Brax had followed a lead up coast "Hey" Brax smiled as he looked up from his phone "Is everything ok?"_

"_Elaina's awake Brax" Charlie said slowly "And she's asking to speak to you"_

"_Ok well I'll call her" Brax replied as he started to scroll through his contacts for Elaina's number._

"_She wants to see you in person Brax" Charlie added quietly._

_Brax shot his head up and paused for a few moments "Well let's go then" he said quickly as he grabbed the keys for the Ute and headed out of the door._

_**Back to the present day**_

Brax and Charlie sat and looked in horror at the mess that had been left behind by what looked to be Gypsies. Brax slammed his hands on the steering wheel of his Ute "Shit" he yelled furiously.

"Brax calm down" Charlie said softly as she gently rubbed his arm "They've been here, which is a good thing"

"Yeah but every time we think we are getting somewhere, we get there and they have already moved on" Brax was extremely frustrated "I promised Elaina I would bring Freya back home safe and sound"

"I know babe and we will" Charlie smiled.

x-x-x

It had been a few weeks since the horrific attack on Heath and Elaina; they had both been released from hospital and were now staying in a caravan at the caravan park.

Heath and Elaina hadn't gone far from the caravan but Heath had decided Elaina needed to get some fresh air "Babe I'm more than happy here" Elaina smiled weakly as she painfully stood up from the bed.

"I know but you can't stay cooped up in here forever, tell you what why don't we go for a walk on the beach" Heath suggested.

"Heath I don't…" Elaina groaned.

"Come on Elaina we need to face people eventually" Heath snapped a little but regretted his actions instantly when Elaina's demeanour changed slightly "I'm sorry its just, we shouldn't have to hide away like this we've done nothing wrong"

"I know Heath" Elaina agreed "But you're not the one who is still covered in faint bruises, and I have a lovely word scar etched on my back"

"So what" Heath shrugged.

"So what…really?" Elaina's frowned "Tell you what I will scratch idiot into your head and we will see if you still want to go out"

"Baby I know its hard but we really need to face people, just a little walk and I promise if anyone even looks at you in the wrong way we will come straight back" Heath sighed as he rested his hands on Elaina's hips.

"OK fine, but just to the beach and back right" Elaina finally gave in.

"Yep" Heath nodded before throwing the caravan door open and helping Elaina down the step.

x-x-x

Brax and Charlie sat and waited in the car a while "Hey Brax who is that?" Charlie asked as she pointed to a young girl who was walking towards them "Isn't that Elaina's sister?"

"Yeah" Brax said quickly as he jumped out of the car and walked towards her "Stacia isn't it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" Stacia seemed scared "Listen I haven't got long, I have been waiting for you…How is she?"

"How the hell do you think she is" Brax snapped "Did you not see what they did to her and Heath?"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" Stacia said quietly.

"So is that all you wanted?" Brax said angrily.

"No I wanted to speak to you about Freya" Stacia said as she frantically searched around her to make sure no-one was watching.

"What about her?" Brax said as he took a step closer to Stacia "Is she ok?"

"Of course she is, my Da wouldn't hurt her" Stacia snapped "None of us would. Look my Da knows you have been following us…you need to stop"

"What?" Brax was horrified at the thought "No way, I'm gonna keep looking until I get her back"

"I had a feeling you might say that" Stacia smiled weakly "So I wanted to make a deal with you"

"What kind of deal?" Charlie had got out of the car and was now stood next to Brax.

"I'm going to help you get her back, but I need you to help me disappear" Stacia said "If I do this then I am as good as dead, do you understand"

"So you want me to help you get away" Brax nodded to show he understood.

"How do we know we aren't walking into a trap?" Charlie asked.

"Because I love my sister" Stacia said honestly "And I hate what they have done to her, I can't be a part of that life anymore…I want out"

"Ok I'll help you, but first I want my daughter" Brax said slowly "Can you bring her here?"

"Yes I think so but I'll need a few hours" Stacia said, suddenly a white truck pulled up not far from where they were stood, a blonde haired lad was driving "I've gotta go"

"Hang on, where shall I meet you?" Brax asked as he grabbed Stacia's arm.

"That cafe over there" Stacia pointed at a run down looking café on the other side of the road "I'll be there in a couple of hours, don't be late I won't have long once I have taken Freya from the camp"

Brax just nodded and walked back to his Ute with Charlie "Do you think we can trust her?" Charlie asked nervously, she was hoping Stacia wasn't going tot lead them into a trap.

"I have no idea" Brax replied "But what I do know is I have no choice, she could be the only thing linking me to Freya right now"

Charlie frowned as Brax did a quick turn in the road "Brax where are we going?" Charlie asked as she watched Brax.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe" Brax said as he looked at the road signs.

"What no" Charlie quickly protested "I'm going with you, you could be walking into anything"

"Yeah and that's why I need to know you are safe" Brax said softly as he rested his hand on Charlie's knee, Charlie grabbed it with both hands "I need a clear head"

x-x-x

Heath held Elaina's hand tightly as he led her into the diner. He had managed to persuade her to grab some take-away before they went back to the van "Hello love" Irene sighed sympathetically as she saw Heath and Elaina approach the counter.

"Oh my goodness look at you, you poor thing sit down" Colleen cried as she rushed towards Elaina.

"I'm fine really" Elaina frowned "Please don't fuss"

"They're animals beating you like this, how could anyone be so ruthless?" Colleen continued.

"She said leave her alone you old bat" Heath quickly interrupted when he saw how uncomfortable Elaina looked.

"Well really" Colleen scoffed "I was only trying to help her"

"Have you heard anything from Brax?" Irene asked Heath.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Heath snapped "None of you cared about us before, what's changed. Oh wait that's right we were both attacked"

"Heath stop" Elaina said as she grabbed Heath's arm "I told you it was a bad idea to leave the van"

"See what you have done?" Heath snapped at both women. Elaina just walked out of the Diner; she stopped dead when she saw a little girl and her mum playing in the sand.

"Hey wait" Heath jogged towards her, as Elaina turned round he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I just want her back Heath" Elaina sobbed "I want my baby back"

"I know, and Brax will bring her home I know he will" Heath sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Elaina's delicate frame, he could feel her tears on his shirt "It'll be ok"

**Sorry for this delayed update I lost my mum recently to cancer and have been a bit anyhow. But I am back on track now. So please review I would love to hear your thoughts x x x**


End file.
